Modular display walls that can be readily assembled and disassembled are used on a variety of occasions. For example, an exhibitor at a convention may want an impressive backdrop or entrance for a booth, or a merchandiser may want to call extra attention to a collection of seasonal items. Some systems exist for creating modular displays of this type, which give a degree of design flexibility by using a plurality of panels that can be interconnected with different types of hardware to form display walls. Despite the benefits offered by such systems, further improvements are possible.